


To Become a God

by Teratsuki



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Odyssey (League of Legends), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Captain Vassur is from Kayn's Odyssey story pls read it, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, It's dubious because Kayn the slut actually gets into it after a hot minute LOL, Light Sadism, Lots of Odyssey terminology I'm sorry, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Characters, Mild Gore, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sensory Overload, Tags will be updated each chapter if needed, dick so good you cry, perfect tagging order gg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratsuki/pseuds/Teratsuki
Summary: Kayn is mass-harvesting Ora with his ancient alien scythe, Rhaast, with promises of achieving godhood in order to rule over the universe. The ascended dark star corruptant Jhin doesn't take too kindly to mortals stepping out of line.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 36
Kudos: 107





	1. Vulnerable

**Thud**

A now lifeless body hit the floor, a horrific, twisted expression present upon the man's face. A bright golden liquid seeped from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth as it was drawn out by force. A low chuckle echoed eerily throughout the cave as Kayn continued to sap out the luminescent Ora from what once used to be a Templar. A satisfied sigh left his mouth as he finished, stepping over the body without a single care in the world. He continued this pattern of stepping over several fresh corpses that laid in his way to the exit of the cave.  
  
"These Templars are awfully easy to find nowadays, despite living in such drab places. It's almost like they want me to take their Ora for myself." he spoke, and Rhaast scoffed in response.  
  
**For us, you mean. Don't forget who gave you the ability to harvest Ora, Kayn.**

"You know what I meant. Besides, I'm the one that has to get their hands dirty. So just sit back and stay quiet, 'kay?"

**What else am I supposed to do? I'm a _scythe_!**

Ignoring the last remark from his ally, the Ordinal sauntered out of the cave, the aftermath of the event further fueled his desire for conquest. He received a unique piece of information from one of the many fallen Templars he just murdered. It would lead him to an Ora reserve within the crust of an uninhabited exoplanet not too far out from his current location, a detour from his current mission, but a necessary one. Once he secured the reserve, his power would grow immensely, surely he would be able cut down those who stood against him much more easily in the future.

Now out of the musky, humid cave, Kayn set off to his ship, gingerly swinging Rhaast in his left hand out of boredom just before entering. He set Rhaast down, the blade side to the floor, propping him up against a wall to prevent him from being knocked over. Anything to keep the scythe from whining. "Alright, let's see here..." he mumbled, his quick fingers eagerly tapped against the holo-keyboard of the center console, putting in the coordinates to the unnamed exoplanet into the navigator while the ship warmed up for takeoff. He hummed to himself while he did so, and perked up when the planet popped up on a separate screen. "There you are." the man smirked, that triumphant feeling washed over him like many times before. One step closer to becoming Emperor.   
  
It was time, and the ship's systems were up and running smoothly after a diagnostics test ran to make sure nothing would hinder his quest. Kayn happily sat himself down in his piloting seat, setting the ship's slingspace travel in order to ensure a swift arrival to the planet to scan and scope out the scene to make sure he was the only one there.

"Better buckle up, Rhaasty."

**Hilarious.**

With the the push of one more button, the ship was up in the air, blasting out of the planet's atmosphere.

-

**Are you sure those Templars weren't just blowing hot air about this planet? It's been over an hour with nothing in sight, and I've been sitting upside down, idiot.**

"Oh you poor baby. Hush now. Besides, the planet appeared on the nav, of course it exists, _idiot_." he mocked the other, rolling his eyes at the ancient weapon beside him.

Sooner rather than later, a planet recognized by the nav, yet still distant, came into view. It seemed to be shrouded in a dark purple and neon pink gas cloud, which wasn't the image Kayn reviewed when he had first typed in the coordinates. It was an exoplanet, so perhaps the image was just outdated. It was a common occurrence for uninhabited celestial bodies, so Kayn decided that it wasn't anything to worry about, especially after the system updated the information of the planet as the ship drew closer. The gaseous substance wasn't harmful, it really only seemed to be more for show, oddly enough. It's not uncommon see a lot of strange things this far outside of a solar system.

"Oh look, you can stop crying now. We're almost there."

**Kayn.**

"What is it?"

**I sense something strange coming from that planet, but there is Ora there. I can feel it!**

Rhaast's comment made Kayn a bit uneasy. Rhaast rarely made such declarations about places they traveled to. But the planet _was_ odd. It was much too small to be a gas giant, but it also had a solid surface. Why would such a small planet be shrouded in gas and have a physical surface? Something wasn't adding up.

"We'll be arriving in just a few minutes... don't say any other stupid things."

 **Anything** **to please our future** **Emperor.**

Upon getting a closer look through the thick haze, the planet was fully intact like in the picture that he saw, even the same rusty copper color with all the same craters. The transition through the atmosphere of the planet was normal, just like any other time he made way for a landing. But Kayn couldn't seem to be able to shake off that bad feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? It wasn't much longer before the pair made it safely to the surface of the planet. And much like many other Ora-rich planets, this one was desolate as well. A good sign, Kayn hoped.

Before leaving the comforts of the ship, Kayn grabbed Rhaast and proceeded to head out of the craft. His normal hand was damp with sweat under his glove, fingers curled tightly around the snath of the scythe, and he didn't realize it until Rhaast made a comment about his unusually tight grip.

**Squeeze any harder and you'll juice me alive.**

"What did I JUST tell you? But anyways, we need to focus on finding the Ora reserve. Like in the past, this should be easy for you."

**Maybe you could help out once in a while, hm?**

"Just focus!" he growled, furrowing his eyebrows at the scythe in his hands.

Being connected with Kayn the way Rhaast was, he knew that Kayn was worried about the state of the planet. Kayn wasn't an idiot, and his gut feelings were usually right. But this was an uninhabited planet is a dark corner outside of a solar system. Maybe it was just a genuinely oddball planet. They couldn't risk losing 

Maybe.

Rhaast was like a living metal detector when it came to seeking out sources of Ora, so Kayn knew they were on the right track. The cybernetics over Kayn's right eye fed him information, a map of the planet as the Ordinal listened to Rhaast's directions. His heavy black boots became covered in a thin layer of dust, dulling the natural shine of the smooth material as more dirt was kicked up with each step.

What had been already a couple of hours of walking and taking short breaks, Rhaast barked out that the Ora reserve was extremely close by, and in large quantities beneath the crust of the desolate surface. Even Kayn could feel the Ora, and it was flowing like it was the blood of the planet. Just as it was in Kayn's body. 

"I suppose we should get this information back to my crew, then. I want this planet under 24 hour surveillance while we prepare to excavate it. I'll mark this area on the map."

No answer.

He _was_ talking to Rhaast. Yet the scythe remained quiet.

...

He was trembling?

"Rhaast? What's wrong? Speak when spoken to."

...

**It's nothing, Kayn. Let's get out of here already.**

Rhaast, eager to leave a planet that's stuffed full of Ora? Maybe Rhaast was feeling what Kayn had felt just some hours ago. But what could be so wrong that even Rhaast kept his mouth shut? Knowing his stubborn nature, Kayn decided to not pry any further and to just make way back to his ship instead. After all, this was a valuable planet that he didn't want getting into the wrong hands.

And so, that's what the man did. It was quiet the entire walk back, the two hardly spoke another word to one another, partially because Kayn knew he wouldn't get much of an answer out of the weapon anyway. The ship came into view, just another minute or so away before they could board once more and relay this information back to his subordinates.

Just as Kayn approached the ship, he found himself unable to move. No... rather it was Rhaast. The ancient weapon was completely frozen in place, like in a stasis and suspended in the air, unable to be moved. He gave a couple hard tugs to the weapon. It didn't budge even slightly.

"What is this? Rhaast!" he called out, but no answer was heard.

Upon closer inspection, the Ordinal could see a dark purple, ghastly aura around Rhaast, rising upwards like steam when water boils. Before Kayn could even manage a reaction, Rhaast was pulled away from his stasis and in the opposite direction of Kayn in an instance. What Kayn saw next was unlike anything he had seen before in his life.

Several meters away stood an unsettling figure. It was dark, tall, and covered from head to toe in beautiful yet terrifying robes. A golden owl-like mask with a single visible eye peered at the man intensely, a clawed hand outstretched, holding Rhaast before him. Kayn's stomach dropped, his heartbeat picking up as he witnessed the mysterious figure seemingly inspect Rhaast ever so casually before it turned back to look back to Kayn. It was approaching him.

Unsteady hands fumbled for the photann pistol at his hip and taking a quick breath to steady himself, keeping the gun pointed at the figure. 

"I feel insulted having that piece of junk aimed at me." the figure spoke, its voice was low and calm. "But I feel even more contempt for this sad excuse of a Dark Star. How far your sorry self has fallen to be imprisoned in such an inelegant weapon." 

**Go to hell, Jhin!**

Jhin? Rhaast knew this _thing_? Dark Star? What is going on?  
Before he knew it, the large figure snapped out of view, reappearing directly in front of the Ordinal, his mask just mere inches from his face. Kayn was frozen in place due to what he assumed to be the same influence that Rhaast was under, and a scowl formed on his face as he shoved down his own fear.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Rhaast? He belongs to _me_." he spat, showing hostility with every word.

Jhin said nothing, but instead started to chuckle, shaking his head as a sigh followed. "Oh, you're so very mistaken boy. I'm here for you, surely you know why." he cocked his head. "But I shouldn't assume a simple human would understand, hm?" he hummed, a single clawed finger tilted Kayn's chin upwards to better face the anomaly, the single bright eye sent shivers to his very core.

"What do you mean I'm the one you want? I'm just a human after all as you said." Kayn tried to match the same level of intensity with his stare as Jhin did, but it just wasn't the same.

"You see," he paused, his thumb and index finger held Kayn's chin firmly in his grasp as he continued to display just how much raw control and power Jhin had over him. "I can't have an insignificant speck running amok my universe sapping up all the Ora in existence." While the man remained composed, there was anger in his voice. "And a mortal of all things? Tasteless and absolutely dreadful."

Kayn swallowed audibly. "And so what do you plan on doing with me? Are you going to kill me?" he asked, the aggression in his voice showing clear as day.

"You're quite the _special_ case, boy." A clawed index finger traveled down the middle of Kayn's throat, passed his collarbone, and down his pectorals. A piece of Kayn's tight black top snagged on the claw, causing it to rip. The stretchy material shrunk and receded up the man's well-toned chest and nipple piercings and Jhin chuckled again after looking over Kayn, sounding far too amused.

"I'm going to take my time with you."

Sweat began to build up on his forehead, the inability to move was driving him up the wall, only adding to his anger. Kayn's eyes left Jhin for a moment, his gaze landing on Rhaast from where Jhin used to be standing. He stared at his weapon with a pleading eye, who was quiet once again. His heart was beating so hard he swore Jhin could hear it. 

"Fuck you."

"Watch that filthy mouth of yours, Kayn."

Kayn's eyes widened as he saw two more arms slide out from both sides of the entity, both a soft translucent blue that gently glowed. The two looked similar to Jhin's left arm unlike his right one, which was adorned in golden armor and augments.

"I think it is time that you learn what your place is."

Two fingers plunged into Kayn's wet mouth, feeling and pressing around his soft tongue. The sound of nails scraping against teeth could be heard. Kayn groaned at the roughness of the action, and he could feel three other hands touching, pulling, and ripping away at his clothing with far too much ease. It confused him, there were so many things happening to him at once that his brain couldn't keep up. He felt helpless without Rhaast in his grasp, not only that, Jhin was powerful. He barely knew what he even was. Couldn't even fight back. Just what did he get himself into?

Jhin earned another groan from the man when he felt a stinging feeling against the flesh of his chest. Four long thin cuts leaked what appeared to be Ora mixed in with his blood, sparkling in the warm orange light of the planet.

"How beautiful your flesh and blood are. I couldn't help but to see it for myself. _Stunning_." he cooed, his masked face impossibly close to Kayn's as he avoided eye contact with the entity. A thumb curiously spread the golden blood around on his right pec, then removed the two fingers from the Ordinal's mouth, replacing them with a thumb that painted Kayn's tongue a shimmering gold.

The taste of iron spread throughout his mouth, and Kayn's face started to grow more and more flushed. Each second that Jhin toyed with his body further pushed Kayn's mental battle to keep it from betraying him to a malevolent being. The other's fingers trailed over every inch of his exposed skin, especially his pierced nipples, he remained immobilized with some form of dark magic the whole time. Soon, he felt a familiar twitch below his belt. 

_Fuck_.

The hand that was now palming at his groin pushed an involuntary moan passed Kayn's lips, and he cursed at himself internally for it.

"Humans are so...simple." Jhin pondered to himself out loud, humming a tune that rumbled in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, with a snap of Jhin's fingers, Kayn dropped to the ground like a fly, and the gun fell from his fingers. His legs felt crippled under his own weight, he could barely move even now. Kayn wasn't given any time to collect his thoughts when he for just a moment forgot who was standing over him. The entity kneeled before him, each one of his four arms had him pinned to the dusty ground. Kayn's own arms were held above his head, a wrist sore from the cybernetic one and the weight of Jhin pressing down on it.

"So..predictable."

Both of the extra arms easily tore away Kayn's black pants, tossing the scraps off to the side. Not good. _Not good_. Kayn thought to himself before crying out in pain, feeling a burning sensation at his left thigh as Jhin shallowly carved four nails into his tender flesh. The fingers of Jhin's left hand were now coated in a thick layer of his golden blood. Jhin loved that. He was so enthralled with that fact. He was such an interesting human. It was gold instead of red, not something he genuinely expected. Even most Templars didn't have golden blood like Kayn did, but he abuses just how much he can absorb with Rhaast's mysterious powers.

The entity moved his hand to the back end of Kayn, slick fingers pressing and prodding against his entrance. He gasped quietly at the new sensation, the fingers brushing against a sensitive bundle of nerves that earned another involuntary noise from the man.

"So unique. Yet I yearn to spread your body around the galaxy until you're nothing but cosmic dust. But...I'm afraid it's much too early yet."

A finger pressed its way passed the ring of muscle and Kayn's entire body tensed up, toes curling in pleasure as the finger inside of him was pressed further, feeling around and working the man beneath him open. Kayn breathed out slowly, attempting to compose himself.

"What do you think you're- ah! Fuck-" Kayn yelped, feeling second finger quickly slip in besides the first one. He was scissoring Kayn's ass now, being sure to keep his legs spread far apart while he stared at the man intently. Jhin studied his expressions and how they contorted depending on what areas he stimulated. Kayn squirmed weakly underneath Jhin, three of his arms keeping him pinned snugly in one place. 

"I must see more, hear more. Won't you shine brighter for me, my little starlight?" Jhin mused, one of the hands at his legs moved to his untouched thigh, claws cutting his skin open once more. The being chuckled softly after seeing the familiar liquid stream out evenly from the four wounds. All the while a third finger pushed inside, and then a fourth one, spreading open his pink hole for Jhin to see. Kayn sucked in a pained cry, becoming a low moan that he desperately tried to keep in the back of his throat. The mix of pain and pleasure was tearing through his brain, unsure of what to think and how to feel as his limp body was played with relentlessly.

Was this psychotic anomaly going to bleed Kayn dry after he was done with him? The interest Jhin showed the man made him think otherwise, but it was impossible to tell. Jhin really appeared to be keen on seeing his Ora-fused blood pour out of his skin. While the man above him ravaged his hole with his fingers, Kayn's dick rested on his stomach half-hard and drooling precum from the stimulation of his prostate. 

"Don't hide yourself from me. I want to see _everything_." Jhin whispered, sending a shiver down Kayn's spine in return.

"You won't get a thing out of me, freak." he spoke harshly, shaky breaths causing his words to waver.

"It's quite adorable that you think that, darling." Jhin laughed out some of words, two of his hands let go of Kayn's body. He made quick work of his own pants, using a free hand to wipe up a thick glob of the Ordinal's blood, spreading an even coat of it over his fully hard erection. Kayn winced each time his wounds were further touched. The free hands placed themselves under Kayn's legs and pushed them apart, leaving the man feeling all kinds of exposed. The entity lined himself up with the other's well-used entrance, the grips of all four of his hands tightened. 

"Sing for me."

Jhin forcefully thrust his entire length inside of him in one go; Kayn's mind went entirely blank. A broken moan left Kayn's mouth in parts as the other started to move already, leaving little time to adjust to the sudden fullness. Jhin's trusts were quick and shallow, but hard. The sound of skin against skin was loud and tantalizing. Kayn's eyes rolled back into his head, wave after wave of pleasure rushed through his body as Jhin made work of him, relishing the moans that he fucked out of his mouth. 

"Yes, just like that. How lovely!" he praised Kayn, whose mind was too clouded over to even register what Jhin was saying. The way Jhin's cock curved was perfect for pounding against Kayn's sweet spot, and he did just that. Kayn watched helplessly as the other pulled out and filled him right back up over and over with a steady rhythm, his brain instinctively focused oh how good it felt regardless of his situation.

More soft whimpers and moans filled the air between both of the men, with Jhin humming melodiously as he freed one of his right hands and began to carefully carve a single claw against the soft flesh of Kayn's left hip. This time it wasn't just another long cut, but instead he could feel was something much more intricate. Was the bastard _marking_ him?

Kayn felt his body go unpleasantly hollow as Jhin pulled out of him suddenly, until he felt himself being turned over onto his side with his arms still being restrained. He was too weak to protest, and all of his cuts ached dully as his skin stretched and moved from Jhin's touch. He took no extra time in slamming himself deeply within Kayn's warm inner walls, feeling the muscles squeeze around his slick cock lewdly as he took the man by surprise yet again. He wanted to speak, to insult Jhin and let him know just how much hate he had for him. Instead, he moaned like a whore and gave him the satisfaction of being the one fully in control.

"I'm going to enjoy keeping my eye on you, little starlight." he pressed his hips completely against the leg that was hooked over Jhin's left shoulder with every thrust, leaving Kayn practically sobbing with how harshly his prostate was being ground against. 

A familiar warmth started to pool at the bottom of the Ordinal's abdomen. He was going to cum whether he wanted to or not, and Jhin was going to make absolute sure of it, and not even for Kayn's pleasure. He was certain the other could tell exactly how close he was just from his face alone. His eyes weren't focused on anything, and his mouth hung open to get enough oxygen in his system. 

Jhin managed to brush passed every nerve inside of Kayn's ass, and he tightened around him as his body grew more and more tense with each second that went by. Jhin didn't show any signs of slowing down, and Kayn was dangerously close. His breathing picked up, tears threatening to flow down his flushed, messy face. After one last hit against his sweet spot, he lost it. Kayn threw his head back with his eyes squeezed shut and moaned loudly, his voice cracking while he came all over his own chest in thick hot ropes. Though, just because Kayn had come, didn't mean the person above him was finished with him. Kayn didn't have any time to fall out of his high, and his body was wrecked with overstimulation when Jhin's pace picked up and turned erratic. Whimpers and soft gasps continued to to pour out of Kayn's mouth, hot tears now trailing down his cheeks.

"S-sensitive, fuck-" he hiccuped, small parts of his body twitched and jolted as he tried to calm down. It was near impossible to do with someone mercilessly pumping their cock into you, but Jhin was finally nearing his own release. When the haziness in Kayn's mind started to take shape on his face, the blankness caused an instant reaction for a hand to shoot out and grapple just under the other's jaw, forcing him to focus on Jhin.

"Don't leave me just yet, starlight. You mustn't break." he breathed out and Kayn reluctantly glanced up to him.

That eye went straight though him. A rush of emotions overwhelmed Kayn; it felt similar to the very first time he picked up Rhaast...  
  
The ever tightening grasp around his neck snapped Kayn back into reality. 

A growl could be heard from Jhin and all four of his hands' grips pressed hard into his skin. The pain ached through his nerves of each point of contact; bruises would for sure form over the areas. With one final hard thrust, Jhin's torso laid flush against the other's leg, filling Kayn up to the brim with his hot seed. Afterwards, the smaller man was left feeling full yet so empty with the withdrawal of Jhin's member, his cum dripping from his bright pink hole. Jhin made himself decent at once, literally at the snap of his fingers. Meanwhile Kayn was laying in the dirt, his brain completely scrambled and his body exhausted of all of his strength. Jhin looked down at his masterpiece, satisfied with his work. 

"This won't be the last time we meet, boy." he assured, clearing his throat and then turning away from Kayn. "I marked you so that I may keep tabs on you, you're far too intriguing to let slip away from my fingertips. I'll be continuing my observations on you, but much. More. _Closely_."

What?

Jhin willed Rhaast over to him with his magic grasp, carelessly dropping him on the ground next to Kayn. 

"I suppose I can let you keep this drab weapon. It's not like he's anything to worry about in this sorry state of being." Jhin stood silent for moment.

"I'll see you again soon, little starlight."

Jhin was gone in the blink of an eye and the purple haze followed. It slowly dissipated from the orbit of the exoplanet, revealing a black starry void of a sky.

Kayn remained motionless and breathed shallowly, the fingers of his right hand twitched as he reached out for Rhaast. His hand loosely wrapped around the weapon, pulling Rhaast towards himself.

"R-Rhaast...are you there..?" he weakly called out, his voice raspy and his throat dry. 

**Kayn.**

"This is your fault, isn't it?' he asked, making an attempt to pick himself off of the ground. He used Rhaast as a support, the bottom of the snath digging into the solid ground while he pushed his body upwards. Rhaast didn't respond to the question. 

It wasn't hard to put two-and-two together. Kayn already knew how shady his scythe was, but he figured the reward of conquering the weapon and becoming a god far outweighed any risk. Jhin made it painfully obvious that Rhaast was not some "voice of Ora" anymore. Jhin had said something about a Dark Star, and he remembered the similarities between his link with Rhaast and the new one created between Jhin.

Kayn still hadn't even processed that he was now mixed in with forces that not even he knew ever existed. Probably nobody knew except for the Templars.

**This is something far beyond the limits of your human comprehension.**

"Well, it looks like I now have no choice BUT to understand." he hissed, stumbling as he brought himself to his feet. His face went red when he felt more of Jhin's cum dripping out of his ass. "Look, we can talk later. For now I need to...take care of myself." his voice trailed off. His body was a hot mess of sweat, tears, blood, and cum. Luckily with his Ordinal status, his ship came equipped with far more luxurious additions so he could clean himself up properly.

It was a slow and painful process of making it back over to the ship, so much that just a few steps in and he felt like he ran a marathon. He carried Rhaast lethargically in hand, partially letting him drag on the ground because he quite frankly didn't give many fucks about him right now. The weapon complained, but was ignored.

Kayn immediately peeled off what was left of his clothing when he reentered his ship, the shredded material littering the floor as he walked to his living quarters. He stepped into the cramped bathroom, preparing himself to shower. It wouldn't be a pleasant shower by any means, all of his new wounds were going to sting like hell, but at least it would make him clean.

He looked over his bruised body in the mirror, eyes narrowing once he caught sight of what Jhin had carved into his pale skin. Instead of a bleeding cut, he saw a lotus flower on his left hip and was now healed over. The lines of the flower were a metallic magenta that glistened in the light when he moved. Curious, his calloused fingers ran over the smooth skin of his hip where the lotus was; it felt like his normal skin.

This was the first time in a long time that Kayn knew he was helplessly vulnerable.

And he had the feeling he was already being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl, this is my first fic ever so there are definitely going to be some errors I couldn't catch myself
> 
> I'm a total sucker for the Event Horizon and Odyssey verse converging with one another, so I'd thought I'd write something based on a picture I drew.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I hope to make this several chapters long in the future :D


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the aftermath, Kayn's relationship with Rhaast and what he knew about him changed completely. He demands answers and Rhaast is reluctant to give them. Meanwhile, Kayn needs to find the Templar Sona to continue with his plans.

It was dark, the kind of pitch black that was impossible for your eyes to adjust to. 

Kayn felt four hands running over his body, starting from his hips and slowly making their way up to his shoulders, neck, and face. It felt like he was being held carefully, his eyelids fluttered shut to take in the sensations. Kayn allowed his head to fall back, the multiple hands moving along to match his own movements. Two of the hands caressed each side of his face; his eyes opened.

Above him, Jhin stared down at the individual silently, staying as still as a statue. His single bright eye, looking straight through him once again, right to his very core.

Kayn shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, breathing a bit hard as he realized he was just in his ship. 

"How long was I out for?.." he asked himself, seeing a towel on the floor next to him helped jog his memory. Kayn had almost immediately passed out when he finished showering, only having put on a pair of black form-fitting underwear. He looked down at himself, seeing the golden scratch marks in pairs of four covering his thighs and chest; the lotus still present on his hip. He felt so tired even after resting, barely remembering sitting on his bed while drying himself before going practically unconscious.

**A few hours! You're a mess Kayn.**

The ordinal growled, throwing his pillow at Rhaast, knocking the scythe onto the floor of the ship with a loud clunk.

**Have you gone mad?!**

"Don't act so innocent you  _ insolent _ piece of glorified metal! Might I remind you just who got me into this predicament!?" That fiend violated me because of YOU." Kayn groaned, his mind flashing back to the incident; his face grew warm and his insides twitched.

**Did you expect me to know what would happen when you went on an Ora hunting frenzy?! The only reason he let you live is because you're "** **_interesting_ ** **", whatever that means. Both of us are stuck together until the end, Kayn. Remember that!**

“Yeah, right.” Sighing, Kayn ran his fingers through his messy hair, brushing it out of his face as he slowly got up from his bed. He wondered if he had gotten any comms from Jarvan, although he did let him exclusively know he’d be taking a detour, its estimated time of completion was questionable at best. That was somewhat in the man’s favor. He didn’t want anyone to ever find out about what happened, simply for the fact that he now held a powerful source of knowledge that very few people, if any, knew about. 

However, Jhin didn’t appear to be the type to involve himself in trivial manors, he made that crystal clear with how perfect his timing was. How he knew who Rhaast was, how he knew their  _ exact _ location, and even what Kayn was doing with Ora.

And there was one thing he knew for sure:   
  
Jhin wasn’t here alone; something big was coming.

The Ordinal didn’t waste anymore time to ponder his thoughts and instead opened a small compartment that held a uniform identical to the one Jhin ripped to pieces. Thankfully, his boots were still intact, they were just a bit dusty. One thing surprised him though while dressing himself, he noticed that all of the claw marks had already started to heal over. He’d for sure have scars, but at least now he wouldn’t need to worry about dressing his wounds.

There has never been studies done on how Ora affects the body, human testing has been forbidden for as long as science and Ora has been around. Only Templars had the unique ability to manipulate Ora, but even so most of them had to rig their bodies with potentially dangerous augments. Even so, it was highly illegal.

Rhaast seemed to fit that role in Kayn’s case, acting as an extension of Kayn’s body. The two could feel each other's emotions, and to an extent simple thoughts. He figured the more Ora that ran through his veins boosted his body’s natural healing; bleeding Ora isn’t exactly normal, but it is when you’re chock-full of it.

**What’s your next plan of action, future emperor?**

The silence was broken by Rhaast’s condescending voice, but it was a valid question. Things changed drastically, and Kayn had new problems to deal with.    
  
“Right now, I’m going to contact my fleet and get their asses down here to secure the planet. Meanwhile, we need to find the girl, Sona. That disaster of a crew is going to learn what it means to take what is mine.” Kayn spoke, adjusting the many belts and fabrics of his uniform as he walked about the floor. He picked up Rhaast on the way to the cockpit of his ship, this time setting him down with respect as he took his seat. He began typing on the holo-keyboard of the center console, pushing one last button to reach Captain Vassur, a trusted ally of his.

An image of Vassur appeared on his retinal display that covered his left eye as she took the call.   
  
“Greetings Ordinal Kayn, I’m sure you are ready to carry on with the mission? I’m assuming you already scoped out the planet.”   
  
“Yes, I’ve located the exact area of the Ora reserve. The planet is… completely desolate. No signs of life. Getting in and out should pose no issues to you or the fleet.”   
  
“Good to hear, Ordinal. Our men are ready to go. From here, it should only take one to two hours of slingspace to make it to the edgeworld. Best of luck to you.”   
  
“By the way, might I ask a favor of you, captain?”

“Of course, what do you need?”   
  
“Relay this message to emperor Jarvan, please. Let him know I have personal matters to handle. Quite important at that. I mustn't be interrupted. But if need be, I can be reached at any time. I’m relinquishing the mission rights to you, captain.”   
  
“...Understood, Ordinal. You have my trust and my word. I will, however, send mission updates to your computer to keep you in the loop. I’ll contact you personally with any further information if need be.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Kayn ended the link with Vassur, confident that he could now go about his own business without any interruptions from anyone else. He desperately needed to find the crew of the Morning Star, there was no way to continue with his plans without Sona’s natural affinity to Ora. She alone was the only Templar gifted enough to open the Ora Gate; this was something Rhaast preached to Kayn endlessly.

Kayn sat in his pilot’s seat, glancing over to Rhaast on his left side.    
  
“So… how do we find a group of idiots hurdling aimlessly through space? We’ve come close before, but they’re slippery. I’m not the only one they’re running from.”   
  
**With the amount of Ora you’ve consumed since our last encounter, I’ve gained the ability to sense Templars, particularly ones with Ora affinities, if you know what I mean. As you grow stronger, so do I! I can give you a general direction, but don’t blame me if it isn’t correct. I’m all you have as a lead, after all.** **  
** **  
** “Uhg, I suppose you are right, for once. Well then, let’s get going, shall we?”   
  
**We shall.**

______

Kayn had been on the move for days, only stopping at planets in order to grab more food and supplies here and there to sustain himself as his search for the crew of the Morning Star went on. He continued to have the strange and unsettling dreams, and the feeling of being watched never went away. It made Kayn anxious at times when the feeling would grow stronger; his guard was up constantly because he never knew when Jhin would decide to make an appearance.

Which could be anytime.

Quick neon lines from the distortion of travelling at slingspace flashed passed the windows of Kayn’s ship, his legs casually kicked up on the dashboard as he snacked on some instant ramen. He didn’t eat it often, it was incredibly unhealthy to someone that needed to stay in tip-top shape, but he couldn’t help but indulge once in a while... He tilted the cup back, drinking the salty broth of the ramen before tossing it into a garbage disposal near his seat, a pair of chopsticks going down with it.

His mind continued to wander.

He thought of when he and his master used to eat together, and Kayn was breaking every single mannerism Zed drilled into his brain. He chuckled at the thought, how he’d be scolded harshly for sitting and eating in such a way. But that was a past long gone. He had no idea what had become of his ex-master.   
  
Kayn then frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as his thoughts raced.   
  
**Why so gloom, hmm? Is the great Kayn’s will waning?** **  
** **  
** “Do you ever shut up?”   
  
**Only when you don’t want me to.** **  
** **  
** “Uhg, if you’re going to talk, say something useful, you gardening tool.”

**I’m hurt you’d call me that. But I guess I can give you some news. I can feel a presence very near to us. I cannot give you precise details, but that junkyard of a ship is close. I would get ready if I were you.** **  
** **  
** “Oh how lovely, finally something useful comes out of your mouth.” Kayn replied, taking his legs off of the dashboard and sitting up straight. His fingers worked quickly at the keyboard, his eyes moving rapidly as he read over small reports that didn’t mean much to him. 

“There’s another backwater planet nearby. Do you think they could be there? I’m seeing some shady business that happens here in the planet activity reports. I am at least ninety percent sure that their captain, Yasuo, is trying to get a pretty penny for that lizard.”   
  
**Let’s stop by and find out, hmm?** **  
** **  
** “Have you no tact?”   
  
**Tact is boring, killing is fun.**

“...Yeah, right.” Kayn shook his head as he engaged the ship controls, taking them out of their slingspace travel in order to land on the planet. It was a hotspot for blackmarket activity, but nothing too hardcore. Just illegal pet trade, some herbal substances that you probably shouldn’t ingest, and improper Ora use trade tips. 

The empire would’ve cut down the organization years ago if it hadn't been for the fact that it was such a low-key and unimportant place with very little influence. Mostly just space pirates with no ambition or true purpose visited here; there were simply bigger things to crush and more time-worthy places to be. 

But that was perfect. Because now Kayn had the perfect time to toss a tracker onto the belly of their ship, take Sona into custody, and call it a day. He couldn’t care less about the rest of the crew, though. Just Sona. He needed Sona to open the gate, despite how badly he wanted her head just some months ago.   
  
Before entering the planet’s orbit, Kayn engaged a masking field over his ship, he didn’t want anyone knowing he was there, and legally he was allowed to get away with it.    
  
“Now, I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb on such a… dirty planet. But that just means less fools to get in my way. They know my authority and I can have a fleet on their sorry selves in the blink of an eye.” he spoke to himself, and Rhaast quietly chuckled.    
  
**You really are going mad.** **  
** **  
** “Oh hush! Talking to yourself is perfectly sane. You act like sticking around you for so long isn’t detrimental.”

**Oooo, that one stings!**

The ship entered orbit, and Kayn’s face grew intense as the Morning Star came into view. He could see Jinx climbing all over the hunk of metal, doing god knows what to that deathtrap while Yasuo, Sona, and Malphite were nowhere to be found. Perhaps the girl was inside of the ship, she wasn’t a talker after all. The captain and hunk of rock were probably off doing business in the slums, which would make sense. Malphite for intimidation and Yasuo for reason.   
  
What a fucked up crew they have.

Kayn’s ship was much smaller than the Morning Star, but it made him quicker, quieter, and less noticeable especially with the masking field online. He would land the ship a good distance away, grabbing his pistol and fastening it to the holster on his hip. Rhaast was put into his hands next, and he could feel the eerie excitement that radiated off of him as Kayn exited the ship. 

Kayn looked around the general area, nobody to be seen aside from some shady looking individuals standing around the outsides of run-down tents and crumbling buildings. 

“What a dump, no wonder the empire hasn’t spent a second of time worrying about this place.” he said to himself, silently peering at the Morning Star. The ship was giant, and Jinx was working on the opposite side from him. There’s no way she’d see him, especially with how careful the man was.   
  
“Can you tell if Sona is inside the ship?”  
  
**She is, without a doubt!**

“Good! Now keep quiet, I don’t need you distracting me.”   
  
Kayn swiftly made way for the ship, keeping his eyes peeled in case any of the others decided to come back aboard. He kept close to the exterior, hearing Jinx scream nonsense to inanimate objects while she abused the poor ship. He quickly stuck a near microscopic small chip to the side of the ship with gentle fingers; keeping tabs on the position of the Morning Star would be important in the future.   
  
Kayn breathed out before going holographic, phasing into the ship’s walls as if they were never there in the first place, Rhaast being held confidently between his fingers. The Ordinal looked around calmly, seeing that he was in what looked to be one of the crew member’s rooms. It was clean and orderly, so it must have been Yasuo’s. He fully stepped through the wall, his body becoming physical once more. Now that he infiltrated successfully, he just needed to find the girl.    
  
“We have to be quick, they could come back at any time. Now where is she? The front of the ship? Her room?”   
  
**Open the door in front of you and find out for yourself.**

A huge, maniacal smirk formed on the man’s face. 

Of course this was going to be that easy. And to think these idiots were able to evade Kayn for so long after Yasuo’s brother broke Sona out all those months ago, he thought to himself.   
  
Eagerly, Kayn walked to the door, rather than opening it, he phased through it, coming face-to-face with the Templar, the small lizard in her hands. The woman gasped, taking a step back from the Ordinal whose face looked anything but sane. He cackled wildly, a hand lashing out and grabbing her delicate neck.   
  
“Found you, Templar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no smut this chapter, but there will be again soon! I hope the plot is developing well ahh, and thank you for sticking around


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn has finally captured Sona, moving his plans forward to unlock the secrets of the Ora Gate.

Bright yellow eyes stared back into Kayn’s in shock and fear, the lizard in the woman’s hands zipping away behind her during the panic and chattered aggressively. Kayn quickly phased through the wall, not wanting to waste a single second longer on the dumpsite of a ship and dragging Sona along with him. She was gentle and dainty, and Kayn was the exact opposite. There wasn’t much she could do against his strength as she was manhandled and then thrown to the ground after they exited the ship. She kept herself propped up on her elbows and she laid on her side, Kayn just flipped his hair out of his face and huffed.    
  
“No captain to save you now, Sona.” he barked, a pair of handcuffs being fished out from one of the pockets on his belt. “I’ll come for him and the rest of you some other time. I mean, you are ALL criminals, after all. Criminals that have been running from authority might I add.” he chuckled to himself as he pulled the woman’s arms behind her back, the single and double strands closed around Sona’s small wrists with a click. He forced her to a stand, keeping a hand on her back to make her walk forwards alongside him.   
  
“You know, they  _ really  _ should’ve kept you guarded properly. That’s too bad, really, that you’ll be the first one to witness the grandeur of my ascension. I should thank you for my success, but you put me through all this trouble.” Kayn’s voice was calm, but the malice of his words and deep tone shook Sona to her very core. 

She knew with that scythe and the way it was bonded with Kayn and Ora would spill instant disaster for the whole universe. That scythe, the Ora Gate… Kayn really had no idea what he had gotten himself into. 

The hand on her back shoved her into the entrance of the ship to keep her moving, her worried eyes peering at the Morning Star. The door shut behind both of them once they entered, and Kayn continued to bring the girl to where the holding chambers were.

Kayn quickly took the handcuff off of her and Sona let out a surprised gasp as she was pushed into the chamber, the steel door clanking shut as the electric lock engaged itself with a low hum.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to check on you once in a while, but the cameras should be plenty for keeping an eye on you. It’s going to be a long ride, so get comfy.” the Ordinal left the room promptly, the hiss of the automatic door opening and closing echoing throughout the mostly empty chamber.

“As for us, I think it’s time to leave. I’ll get back at the rest of the crew when I can. It’s not like I didn’t put a tracker on their ship for no reason.” The man made way for the cockpit of the ship and turned his chair around to collapse into it with a sigh. His fingers tapped softly against the holo keyboard that automatically sprung up before turning to Rhaast.

“So this Ora Gate... you know where it is, right?”

**Yes, and trust me. It’s not going to be on any map you’ve ever seen. Me, along with the girl, are tied with the Ora Gate. We can feel its pull like a magnet. Just listen to where I tell you to go, and everything will go as planned.**

“Who died and made you king?”   
  
**The girl doesn’t speak so I’m all you have, Kayn!** **  
** **  
** “Sheesh, it was just a joke Rhaast. So  _ touchy _ ! Are you that anxious to see the great Kayn become emperor?” he laughed to himself, knowing Rhaast was utterly unamused.

“So then, be useful and give me coordinates. I haven’t exactly been in the mood to manually fly this ship.”

Sona sat on a not-so-comfortable bed in her cell, contemplating how the others from her crew were. Jinx was probably flipping out and screaming with Malphite while Yasuo tried to calm the two down to start looking for her. They really were just a band of misfits, but they did care about her. They would figure it was Kayn that found her and immediately start searching, knowing what his ultimate goal was. 

The woman frowned, curling up with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Meanwhile, Kayn was sitting in his seat flipping through shows on his tablet, a bored expression resting on his brow. The familiar streaks of color flashed passed the windows of the ship as it traveled in slingspace. Kayn groaned, struggling to sit up correctly from having been in poor posture for so long.   
  
“I guess I should check on the girl.”

**It’s not like she can get out. So why waste the time?**

“And? She still needs food, I’m not evil like you, Rhaast. We  _ both  _ need her strength.”

**Oh yes, because ancient alien scythe is supposed to remember you consume matter and need it to thrive.**

“You see me eating all the time, Rhaast!”

**You act like I’m supposed to care!**

“Can you stop talking for five minutes, PLEASE?”

Kayn continued to grumble to himself about Rhaast as he left the room, grabbing small snack items on the way to Sona’s cell. He saw her dozing off, which wasn’t surprising. She was locked up and unarmed, what else could she do? Kayn cleared his throat somewhat loudly to wake her from her light sleep, her big eyes gazed at him from across the cell as he stepped forward. He slid the different selections of food through a slit in the cell’s walls, allowing food access without having to open the door each time.

“Can’t have you starving, so eat. Or don't. Starving people eat no matter what anyway.” Kayn didn’t take much time to leave the room, but he did glance back at her for a moment, then turning away and leaving the chambers.

“I should probably sneak some exercise while I’m not doing anything..” Kayn mumbled to himself as he left, starting to undo the belts at his chest and waist. While he walked down the corridor, he slid his long coat off, bunching up the material on one arm when he walked into his quarters. 

He tossed it onto his bed, undressing himself further until he glanced at his hip, spotting the silent reminder someone so kindly left behind. He continued on, putting on practical exercise wear, a white cutoff shirt and loose black shorts and proper running shoes.

Kayn’s routine consisted of fairly simple and basic warm ups and workouts, maintaining his physique wasn’t hard in particular since he was constantly on the go. But now he had a lot of time, especially after requesting said time off for personal business. Plus, even with the gravity components of modern ships it was still important to keep up peak form when travelling through slingspace so often.

His ship had a small room dedicated to gym equipment and other related items, along with a fridge to easy access to cold water. Kayn tossed a towel around his neck, exiting his room as random thoughts went through his head on the way down. He yawned as he entered a PIN into the keypad on the door to the gym, absentmindedly walking in as he wiped a small tear away caused by the yawn. His eyes reopened, immediately going wide.   
  
“Shit! RHAAST- Mmph!” A golden clawed hand pressed firmly over Kayn’s mouth and his yells were muffled by Jhin, his translucent extra arms quickly restraining the man while he attempted to fight back.    
  
“Now now,” he paused, tilting Kayn’s head upwards to look the much larger figure in the face. “He already knows I’m here, I assure you.” Jhin chuckled, sounding far too amused as he backed Kayn up to a wall, a pained noise coming from him as his head bumped up against it.

“Would you be so kind as to allow me to speak with you, hm?” the entity questioned, Kayn breathing hard against his hand, still resisting. “I think you’ll find I offer some quite interesting information, starlight.” Jhin lifted the armored hand off of Kayn’s mouth, and he complied with reluctant silence, but a scowl was more than enough to convey his emotions. 

He felt like the lotus at his hip was aching dully the more he remembered their first encounter back at the exoplanet. 

It made something inside of him twitch.

“So defiling my body and plaguing my dreams just wasn’t enough for you?” He bluntly questioned. “What  _ are  _ you even? What do you want with me? I already know you and Rhaast are something similar, but he won’t tell me anything.”

“Oh please, don’t compare me to that cosmic disaster to my glory. Uhg.” Jhin kept Kayn restrained as they spoke to one another, with him shifting uncomfortably every so often. “I am a god, an unfathomable force of raw power just  _ waiting _ to send this universe into Oblivion. But I need you and your tool, Rhaast.” 

Jhin’s armored hand dragged a claw against the flesh of his neck, leaving behind a small raised line of irritated skin, the finger urging his chin to poke upwards. “I’ve changed my plans, and as much as I would have loved spreading your beautiful pieces all over the galaxy, these new plans are… much more  _extravagant_!”

“So, you seek Ora, something I'm  _ very  _ familiar with. And I can give you as much as you need if you let me.” he whispered, Jhin’s low voice rumbled as a finger threatened to push open his mouth.   
  
“No, hang on, wait-” Kayn protested, struggling against the weight that pressed him against the wall; Jhin’s finger slipping into his mouth and pressing onto his tongue. A shimmering golden substance started to flow from the entity’s hand and into Kayn’s mouth, then down his throat which made him involuntarily swallow. 

“How utterly beautiful you look, covered in gold. This is also Ora, but just a bit…  _ different _ .” He watched as Kayn squeezed his eyes shut and struggled against Jhin’s multiple grasps, until he slowly started to become less and less resistant. “You see, this comes from a time before you or your people could even begin fathom.”

Kayn sighed softly, his eyes going hazy as blood started rushing to his head. He was only half paying attention, or at least trying to while the strange Ora was absorbed into his body.

“Ora- give me more.. I need more-” he groaned, his tongue licking around the fingers that pressed into his mouth while his mind went drunk off of the substance.

Jhin’s hand snapped, gripping Kayn’s face tightly as he stared down at him. “Don’t lose focus yet.” Some of the Ora and saliva smeared onto his cheek, his eyes lazily gazing at Jhin. 

“Once you get to the Ora Gate with the Templar, what do you think is going to happen? Indulge me.” Kayn couldn’t see it, but he knew Jhin was smiling with that question.

“I’ll consume Rhaast and his Ora, becoming the emperor over this universe.” he panted out, biting the inside of his cheek. “And I’ll conquer  _ everything _ .”

“Absolutely adorable. You make the perfect chess piece in my game. So much ambition!” he praised, “I love melodrama, you know.”

“Give me more Ora, Jhin-”

Jhin’s primary left hand was now placed at the golden mask hiding his identity, moving it off to the side and revealing half of his face. Like his arms, Jhin’s skin was dark blue and covered in the cosmos of another universe, though the amount of stars lessened around his face; his multicolored eye peered at Kayn with curiosity. 

“I suppose I could luxuriate your desires, it’ll only get me closer to my endgame for you, starlight.”

Jhin pressed his lips to Kayn’s with a certain ferocity, his Ora mixed saliva rushing all over Kayn’s tongue. Eliciting a pleased noise from the man when he felt teeth biting at his bottom lip hard enough to break skin, Kayn leaned into Jhin’s touch as his thigh brushed against his half-hard dick. 

The entity pulled away from the other, a string of their mixed saliva drawing out until it split. He licked at the broken skin from the bite while Kayn tried to press his hips further against the leg between him. 

“Cut the bullshit and get to what I want-” his erection pushed uncomfortably against the fabric of his underwear and shorts, a very needed hand from the other ripped at the material and his shorts hung loosely at the bottoms of his hips. 

“You need some discipline, starlight.” he hummed, his extra arms pushing down at Kayn’s shoulders in order to bring him to his knees.

“This should do more than enough to silence that filthy mouth of yours.” the armored hand grabbed a fistful of Kayn’s soft blue locks, and another undid the belt at his waist before shoving Kayn’s mouth over his hard cock, fully settling himself down the Ordinal’s throat. Tears immediately pricked at the corners of his yellow eyes, managing to keep himself from gagging. The fist that was balled up in Kayn’s hair didn’t allow him to fully pull off of Jhin before going back down his throat over and over again, his spit generously coating his entire length. Kayn made noises every time his mouth was fucked into, the tears running down his cheeks while his eyes went half-lidded and glazed over with the drunken state he was already in.

Jhin chuckled lowly, pulling him off of his dick and watching as several lines of spit stretched and fell from his dick and Kayn’s mouth.

“Ah.. fuck-” he breathed out heavily, his face a flushed mess of bodily fluids and some of his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. 

“Such a lovely specimen to observe.” he smiled wildly at the man below him, crouching downwards to be at Kayn’s level. He forcibly turned Kayn around to the wall, half of his warm face pressing against the cool material. His ass stuck outwards and Kayn put his hands up onto the wall for support, Jhin followed up by coating his fingers with his own spit, his slick middle finger teasing at the ring of muscle. 

“Let me hear you as I have before.” he mused, pushing a finger all the way in, drawing out a soft whimper from the man. It didn’t take much time before a second finger entered, then followed by a third that spread open his hole, moans and pleas spilling from Kayn’s drooling mouth. Jhin pulled his fingers out and spit right onto his entrance, pulling his ass towards him before burying his face between both of Kayn’s cheeks while his tongue ran along his stretched ass while he moaned out desperately for more. 

“I-I need..” he panted and sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the tongue swirling around and inside of him. 

“ _ Please _ .”

Jhin pulled away from Kayn, a satisfied sigh passing his lips. “What was it you wanted from me starlight? Hm?” he asked, very obviously knowing the other’s answer. Kayn groaned in frustration. Even if he was drunk on the Ora-like substance, he was still one hell of a prideful bastard. He didn’t like getting pushed this far. 

But…

“Please fill me up..fuck-” he avoided looking back at the entity behind him, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. 

“ _ What a good boy _ .” Jhin’s voice felt like it echoed in Kayn’s head as Jhin lined up his shapely cock with Kayn’s thoroughly played with ass. One single movement of his hips allowed him to smoothly glide inside, fully sheathing himself inside of his tight ass as Kayn cried out, more tears threatening to fall. 

Jhin started to move, one hand on each of the other’s hips with claws digging into his skin, tiny beads of his golden blood smearing with every snap of his hips. Light sounds of skin colliding could be heard beneath the drunken moans and sobs from the man that was roughly pressed against the wall. Kayn’s voice jumped when his sweet spot was brushed over suddenly, precum leaking from from his weeping cock while Jhin quickened his pace greedily and licked his lips. He loved the way Kayn trembled at his every touch, his every move, seeming to take him by surprise every time.

Suddenly, Jhin pulled Kayn from the wall with his extra arms so his back was flush against Jhin’s chest in order to get a better angle. The two hands held Kayn up by the bottoms of his thighs just before his knees, while his primary hands prodded and scratched at his well-developed chest.

“Oh fuck- right there..!” he sobbed, whining from the familiar stinging on the skin of his chest as Jhin thrust into the deepest parts of his insides. His muscles tightened around him, Kayn’s half-hard dick lightly bouncing with each thrust that slapped against his skin.

Kayn gathered the slightest amount of coherence that he had left and tilted his head, pressing his mouth against Jhin’s for a sloppy kiss; Jhin was more than happy to oblige. High pitched needy moans were muffled by the kissing, tongues dancing together while Kayn drew closer and closer to his orgasm from the abuse to his prostate.

“I’m gonna c-cum, Jhin, Jhin-” he breathed out, his eyes going lax and vision blurring.

“Then I think it’s time we finish up here.” Jhin said, his movements growing more erratic the closer he grew to his own release. He clenched his jaw tightly, teeth pressing down onto his bottom lip as he focused.

More profanities tumbled from Kayn’s lips as a long and rough moan rumbled in his throat, his cum dripping onto the floor beneath him. Some of it spurted onto the walls as he rode out the rest of his high while Jhin fucked him through it.

The tightness of Kayn’s insides coerced Jhin to cum sooner than when he meant to, filling Kayn up to the brim with his thick seed. His hips continued to move on their own, and Jhin littered bites all over his neck and shoulder to bring himself down from the pleasure raking through his body. 

The Ordinal choked out a moan when Jhin decided to pull out of him, the hollow feeling returning and cum spilling from his hole. The entity let his grip on Kayn go loose, and the man fell forwards, just barely catching his balance and keeping himself from completely falling over. Jhin slowly came to a stand, humming as he made himself decent once again. 

“Well, I suppose I have to take my leave. But I must say, I made the right choice to keep an eye on you, starlight. I’ll have to visit you more, but I don’t think I should ruin any future surprises.” he chuckled deviously, the dark orb on his shoulder opened up and Jhin’s appearance altered drastically. His head turning into a dark skull-like appendage with a detached jaw, the bright blue star flashing red in the process. 

“I bid you farewell, but I will see you soon. Perhaps in your dreams.” he assured, laughing as he dived backwards and headfirst into the blackhole, disappearing completely in an instant as if he were never there in the first place.

Kayn propped himself upwards, his face red with his heavily drunken and lust-stricken state. He huffed quietly, trying to collect himself and his thoughts. 

So much for getting some exercise in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so thirsty to write more smut, so my HYOOOOG brain thought of a way to bring it in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, Shieda fucking Kayn


	4. A Cold and Indifference Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of being dumped on a backwater planet, Rhaast finally starts to talk, leaving Kayn with more questions than answers. A small discovery from Sona later on has him feeling pretty pissed off and his pride pricked at.
> 
> Ps. 
> 
> Some lore that isn't canon

It felt like an eternity since Jhin left Kayn on the floor; a sticky mess of various bodily fluids and Ora. Not yet completely coherent from the drunken haze, he laid on the floor for a while longer to regain his strength before picking himself up. Almost immediately he could feel cum trickling out of his ass and down his thighs, leaving him embarrassed for being so easily taken advantage of _again_.

He didn’t realize it at the time, but his shorts were torn nearly in half, barely having enough of the elastic around his hips to not slip down.

_Does that man think I have unlimited clothes?_

Not only did he have himself to clean up after, but now the floor and even a part of the wall. He figured he should take care of the room and then shower.  
  
Why did Jhin have to make everything so much more difficult?  
  


* * *

Warm water ran over Kayn’s skin, rinsing away the coat of sweat as it poured over him in even streams from the shower head. A hand pulled back his wet hair to keep it out of his face, looking down at the floor afterwards and biting at the inside of his cheek.

_Why me of all people..._

His hand removed itself from his slicked back hair and reached for a bar of soap along with a washcloth. Kayn lathered the cloth with the bar until the soap foamed up enough to wash himself with. The soft fabric ran over every inch of his skin, soap sliding down every curve and dent created by his toned and well-built muscles as he scrubbed himself clean. The rushing water above him washed away the suds down the drain, followed by him rinsing out the cloth and hanging it back up on the wall. 

_It’s not like I have any particular interest in him, anyway._

Different thoughts ran through Kayn’s head as he washed and rinsed his hair out. He thought about that strange substance Jhin poured down his throat, recalling the effect it had on his body. It was exactly like Ora, but so much more potent. Maybe because it was from Jhin, even Rhaast had his own Ora that Kayn could freely use. Whatever it was, Kayn was craving it already, he knew that’s what Jhin wanted. 

Kayn quickly splashed his face with water to snap himself out of his own head, a hand turning a knob and shutting the water off. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and throwing it over his head to keep his hair from dripping too much before wrapping it around his waist, then walking into his quarters to dress himself.

Just wanting to sit for a moment, Kayn flopped onto his bed loosely with his arms sprawled outwards; his golden eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

Despite everything, each encounter with Jhin brought him new information that Rhaast refused to just spit out to Kayn even in their current situation. But with the way Jhin treated him like a toy he could use whenever...how he hit his most sensitive spots with ease, the scars he littered all over his body, or the way their tongues twisted together while they kissed-

The Ordinal let out a frustrated growl as he brought both hands to cover his reddening face, even though he was alone he knew this is what Jhin wanted; for Kayn to grow completely dependent on him. It was obvious with the way he practically forced that Ora down his throat and how he went drunk over it. 

He could remember everything that happened, and being seen by that eldritch monster in such a weak and sorry state made Kayn grow more frustrated with himself. He was so vulnerable to him no matter what he did or didn’t do, and the influence Jhin had on space itself made him borderline impossible to avoid. 

All he needed was more answers, screaming at Rhaast for anything never really did much in the past, but maybe now would be different. 

* * *

Having been set down and alone for a good couple of hours, Rhaast was very impatiently waiting for Kayn to finish with his own business. Kayn eventually made his way back to the cockpit, Rhaast still propped up against the co-pilot seat next to his own. 

**Sorry to interrupt your salon day but we still have plans to make, Kayn.**

“Oh, sorry for having a multi-dimensional monster hunting me with my every move, Rhaast. Did you miss me that much while I was busy being used like a tool?” he growled, plopping himself down into his seat, grabbing the scythe and pulling the orb of Ora out of it.

**Don’t be ridiculous! That’s your own problem.**

“I’m the ridiculous one? Adorable to hear from you.” Kayn played with the ora, tossing it from hand to hand in a bored fashion. “So when are you going to actually talk to me? I have a lot of questions and you’re five steps away from being ditched on a backwater planet.”

**What exactly do you want to know?**

“Oh, only everything.” He stretched the Ora, changing it to various shapes with his fingers.

Rhaast knew Kayn’s trust for him was fleeting, and getting dumped on a planet wouldn’t do him much good now that Jhin made himself known. Jhin needed Rhaast, too, he’d find him on his own if Kayn got rid of him and who knows what would happen then. 

Getting to the Gate and reclaiming his original form was his number one goal ever since Kayn took him from Ionan almost a year ago, but Kayn’s obsession with ruling the universe would make fighting for influence over his body even harder. But out of everyone, Kayn was the only suitable host and he came out on top for a reason. 

“Start with how you got here. Jhin made it clear that you’re similar to him, even if he denies part of it because he’s ‘more spectacular’ than you. Don’t try to lie to me, because if you won’t tell me I know _he_ will.” Kayn added on, though his last remark he’d rather avoid. Both times he’s met Jhin things always went..into a direction he’d rather not think of.

**The Ora Gate is an extremely misunderstood artifact from untold millennia ago. It’s also a means of crossing over into other universes. He and I are from the same one, a cold and dark place with cosmic gods and dark stars. We coincidentally both crossed over during a time when ancient Templars opened the gate.**

“So, why is he able to freely roam around my universe while you’ve been stuck inside of a weapon? That doesn’t make any sense to me if you’re essentially the same type of creature.”

 **Because the Templars' goal was to encapsulate us inside of weapons augmented with Ora. I was just** **_so lucky_ ** **to be the first to pass through the and get sucked into a weapon before the rest of us that were present killed them all! The Gate closed after they were killed, and we’ve been stuck here ever since that day. These modern Templars are a disgrace to the ones we murdered, so little of them are seeking out their birthright to the Gate.**

“So, how many of you would you say passed through that day?”

**Not many, that’s all I know. I’m shocked I even came across that pest.**

“Pfft, you call Jhin a pest, have you even met yourself?” Kayn chuckled, flinging the blob of Ora back to the circle of the scythe. “Anyway, so you’re all..dark stars, is what you called it? What does that even mean?”

 **It’s what we are, it doesn’t ‘mean’ anything. We’re entities born from** **_the_ ** **Dark Star. It consumes matter as it moves through the universe I come from, and spits out the matter. Jhin, me, and several others were all made like this. Although...**

“Yes? What is it?”

 **Jhin is a** **_special_ ** **case. It’s what separates me from him.**

“And that is? Would you quit being so vague?”

**Actually, it’s not that important I've decided. I’ve told you what you want to know.**

“Oh come on! You can’t just say something like ‘iT’S WhAt sEpArAtEs mE FrOm hIm’ and expect me to not want to know!” 

**I stopped being stubborn and hiding information from you, this is all you’ll get out of me!**

“If you weren’t a piece of metal I would totally punch you right now. But whatever, I guess if you’re going to be a crybaby about it I’ll leave you alone. I need to bring more food to our ‘guest’ anyway.”

Kayn was back on his feet and leaving the cockpit after he checked up on some system information about their current slingspace travel, noting that it would be shutting itself off soon for the cool down period.

He followed the same steps as before, grabbing a few pieces of fruit, some snack items, water, and some others. He strolled down the corridor, a bit nervous with how spontaneous Jhin’s arrivals were. But he knew at least that he wouldn’t drop by anytime soon. 

Kayn continued down the ship to the holding cells, the door hissing with an electronic noise as it opened to allow him to pass though. He saw Sona sitting on the floor, a small orb of Ora floating above the middle of her crossed legs. 

“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt your meditations or whatever, but I brought you some-”  
“ _You are going to plunge this universe into an eternal darkness if you continue down this path.”_

Kayn’s posture shot up straight as he heard a gentle woman’s voice echo inside of his head, and he looked around the room. Sona was still on the floor, her eyes closed as she didn’t even seem to acknowledge his presence. 

“There's no way... you actually CAN speak? Can you?” Kayn pulled the stainless steel tray out from the slot, which had some inedible food bits and empty wrappers on it, then slid the new tray through. “Well, not in the traditional way. I can’t believe it, after all this time you-”  
  


“ _It takes a great deal of focus to be able to communicate with someone as corrupted as you are, you can still be saved, Kayn. You just need to heed my words.”_

“Saved? I, _Kayn_ , need to be saved? Don’t make me laugh. I’m going to reform this sorry excuse of a universe under my rule alone. Nothing is going to change my mind. I know what I’m capable of.” Kayn immediately turned around and headed out of the room, not stopping when Sona called out to him in his mind before the telepathic connection was broken.

He stormed down the corridor with this annoyingly newfound information about the Templar whom he thought wasn't capable of speech. Based on what he had originally learned during the interrogations back on Ionan before he had Rhaast, he had no idea she was a telepathic mute.

 _Can I just relax for one damn night, please?_ Kayn thought to himself as he made his way back to the front of the ship, snatching Rhaast from where he was leaning on the co-pilot seat. 

“I’m going to sleep, so you’re coming with me. Apparently not having you quite literally in my hands gets me screwed over even worse than normally.”

**Who’s the lonely one now? Hahahah-**

“Not another word from you!” He snapped back, and he manually engaged the cool down time, setting the slingspace to reactivate on its own while he slept. Kayn just wanted to find the Ora Gate as soon as he possibly could. He wanted to be done dealing with people. Forever. Everything that spoke always found a way to piss the man off, no matter how trivial the situation. 

The Ordinal carried himself and Rhaast to his quarters, kicking his boots off and letting them messily fall into different areas of the room. He took off his coat, hanging it up on a hook while he peeled off the other thin layers beneath until he was in his underwear. He quickly tossed on a slightly baggy tank top before turning off the light and crawling into bed; he made sure that Rhaast was propped up on the wall right next to him.

**Sleep well, princess.**

“I really do hate you with every fiber of my being, you know that?”

Rhaast didn’t say anything in return, probably not wanting to provoke the Ordinal while he was tired. It didn’t take long for Kayn to start to drift off, he rolled over on his side with half of his face buried comfortably in the soft material of his pillow and a blanket pulled over his shoulder. His consciousness waned, eyes closing all the way as he fell asleep.

* * *

Around Kayn was a murky blackness that he had experienced in his dreams before several times, except this time he could see distant galaxies and stars all around him. Even though there was nothing below Kayn’s feet as he turned around to take in the surroundings, it felt solid as if the floor was invisible. Once he did a full turn-around, he came to face Jhin, who was only a few feet away.

No words were exchanged, and Jhin simply extended out his left hand in a slight bow. With a bit of hesitation, Kayn took the other’s hand into his own and was gently pulled towards him. He couldn’t feel any malice with the action, and actually felt rather calm and content with the gesture. A rhythm with the two’s movements and hand placements started to match up with one another’s.

Even though he wasn’t used to dancing, the Ordinal's feet never got fumbled up with Jhin’s and it instead felt completely natural to him. The two men glided with each other smoothly throughout the whole area they dominated in pure silence, Jhin assisting Kayn in a few graceful twirls.  
  
“Where I am from, I hear of two beautiful lovers that dance amongst the stars as freely as they please, gracing both the dawn and dusk of the heavens.” Jhin spoke quietly to Kayn as he pulled him close to, but not quite near, his chest.  
  
“If you’re trying to get at something, you’re doing a terrible job.” Kayn replied, a smirk tugged at a corner of his lips. The long tail of his coat slowly swayed with their movements and trailed behind him. 

“I wasn’t implying such a thing, I just thought it would be a gorgeous thing to tear apart with you.” The eldritch entity chuckled lowly, twirling Kayn around before dropping him into a drip, a single arm holding him up at his waist and one at his back.

One of Kayn’s hands moved a portion of Jhin’s mask away and out of view, that bright pink and blue eye gazing into his yellow ones with an indescribable intensity. Their faces were dangerously close.

“Your kind seems to get such a kick out of destroying all of existence.” Kayn joked.

Jhin leaned in closer to the other, the tiniest space between the two's lips.

“Only to leave something much more breathtaking behind.”

One of Kayn’s eyes fluttered open, a hand rubbing at the one the one that remained shut. His head was fuzzy for a short time before he could fully recall what he had just dreamt of.

And oddly enough, for some reason it left him feeling warm and pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to draw a picture for the last bit of this chapter, so I put something together really quick! Follow me on my twitter to see more of my art, I try to post something every few days :D
> 
> https://twitter.com/TeratsukiR18 (nsfw obvs)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
